masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Fire Storm
| rarity = Rare | type = Instant | casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Strikes all enemy units in the targeted stack with an -strength Immolation Damage attack. }} Fire Storm is a Rare Instant Spell belonging to the realm. It may only be cast on the overland map. For the base Casting Cost of , it will strike all units in the targeted land tile with an Immolation Damage attack of strength . This attack is extremely deadly against targets containing . However, there are several spells and abilities that offer some form of protection against this spell. Effects Fire Storm deals Immolation Damage to all enemy units in the targeted stack. This can cause serious damage to several units, particularly . Immolation Damage : When Fire Storm is cast on an overland tile containing an enemy army, it will make one attack against each of the units in that army. This is an Immolation Damage attack with a strength of . As these are Area Damage attacks, this essentially means that every single figure in the target army will be subjected to an individual attack. The statistical average damage of this attack is per . Naturally, the are all allowed to make separate rolls to avert some of the damage, using their respective units' score. Furthermore, no can suffer more damage from this spell than they actually have (i.e. "excess" damage can not be applied to other figures in the unit, as it would be for other types of damage). Immunities Units that are enchanted with , or possess the Magic Immunity or Regeneration effects from any source, will never suffer any damage from this spell. In addition, as this is a form of Fire Damage, units with Fire Immunity defend against it as if they had . Such a will suffer damage from this spell only 1 out of 50,000 times. Fire Storm also meets the conditions for triggering the bonus of the Unit Enchantments , , and ; which grant an extra , , or against it, respectively. The Large Shield ability also works against it, granting a further to units possessing it. Usage raining down on an enemy stack.]] Fire Storm may only be cast on the overland map, for a basic Casting Cost of . It must be targeted at a tile containing at least one enemy unit. The spell is accompanied by an animation showing a dark cloud forming above the enemy army, and showering it with fiery rain. Once the animation is over, the damage is immediately rolled and applied. Any units that have suffered enough damage to destroy them are erased from the map. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Fire Storm may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will be available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Fire Storm during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Fire Storm has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Fire Storm spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Fire Storm causes a moderate amount of damage (less so to units with high ratings or the above-mentioned immunities), but can potentially kill several low-tier units and may injure several other targets as well. Therefore, it is usually good for softening up an enemy stack immediately prior to engaging that that stack in combat. This means that any unit hurt by the Fire Storm will start the battle with fewer than it had previously, making the battle somewhat easier. Naturally, since the spell makes an attack against each unit in the target stack, casting it at a large stack (i.e. an army containing many units) is better than targeting a lone unit - as it will make more attacks and statistically do more damage. This is especially true if some of those units are also units. Category:Instant Spells Category:Chaos